The Saltwater Room
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Ini pemaksaan. Ini. Benar-benar. Pemaksaan./Aku bahkan lupa kalau tujuan awal kami adalah melihat matahari terbit, sementara kini matahari sudah agak tinggi/"Akamaru d-dimana ya?"/GaaHina/RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titled by Owl City—The Saltwater Room**

**.**

**.  
>Dae Uchiha present<strong>

**A Fanfiction Dedicated to Sabaku Gaara's birthday**

**Side Story 'All About Us'**

**The Saltwater Room**

**©2012**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Warning Applied**

**Extra warning: No EyD. Fluff. **

**Rating: T+, PG-15 (15+)**

**Don't like? Just click back and don't read!**

**.**

**.**

Aku menghela napas. Menatapnya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ini pemaksaan. Ini. Benar-benar. Pemaksaan. Kuputuskan untuk memanggil pemuda yang ada di depanku ini. "Gaara-_kun_?"

"Hn?" Dia menyahut tanpa menoleh.

"K-kenapa kamu b-bawa aku kesini?" Kutatap lagi tangan kami yang saling bertautan. Pipiku pasti memerah. Tangannya besar dan hangat.

"Kita bakal liburan."

Oh, ya. Liburan. Ya, apalagi yang bisa dilakukan disini selain liburan? Maksudku, tempat ini sepi. Pantainya bagus. Bersih. Pasirnya putih. Di pinggiran, tidak ada siapapun. Tidak ada wisatawan, tidak ada turis. Beberapa puluh meter di depan kami hanya ada satu rumah besar yang dindingnya berupa kaca transparan. Perasaan, aku cuman pernah lihat rumah kayak gini sekali, itupun di televisi. Pemuda di depanku ini nggak sedang bercanda kan?

"T-tapi, disini sepi."

"Memang kamu mau beramai-ramai, hmm?"

Dia memanggilku 'aku-kamu', mengingat kedekatan kami sejak satu tahun terakhir. Tapi sayangnya, itu bukan berarti dia bakal berubah jadi tipe yang romantis. Hubungan kami masih seperti ini, kadang jalan bareng, kadang dia yang main ke rumahku, atau di sekolah bareng (kecuali dia bolos atau lagi terlibat tawuran). Dan seperti sekarang, setelah tadi ada pembagian raport, dia langsung membawaku kesini, nggak menggubris protesku sama sekali. Hah, _great_. Aku nggak bakal nyalahin Neji-_nii_ kalau mendadak namaku ada di koran, di kolom pencarian anak hilang.

"Kamu u-udah minta i-izin ke Neji-_nii_?" Sungguh, aku berharap dia bakal bilang 'udah, kamu tenang aja.'

"Belum."

Tapi aku tau, aku nggak bisa banyak berharap.

"T-tapi, nanti kalo Neji-_nii_ nyariin a-aku?"

Mendadak langkahnya terhenti. Aku kira dia bakal berbalik, nenangin aku dengan kata-kata romantis, tapi nggak. Dia berhenti karena kita udah sampai di rumah itu.

Hinata, mungkin kamu mesti berhenti nonton drama Korea.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka lebar. Seorang satpam membungkuk hormat, sedangkan aku diseret Gaara. Dia bahkan nggak perlu membuka pintu karena seorang yang lainnya membuka pintu itu, membungkuk pada Gaara—dan padaku, karena aku ada di samping pemuda itu. Oh, aku lupa. Gaara bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Gaara-_kun_..."

"Azura, lo bawa dia ke kamar, dan ganti bajunya."

Ya Tuhan. Mungkin aku mesti menjitak Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-apakah menurutmu ini pantes d-disebut baju?" Aku keluar dari kloset baju itu, memakai baju yang menurutku paling pantas. Hotpants dan tanktop? Demi Tuhan, kenapa nggak ada jeans panjang dan kaos biasa di kloset ini?

Azura tersenyum. "Anda cantik, Hinata-_san_."

Aku menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. "M-menurutku, a-aku terlihat s-seperti k-kekurangan bahan," keluhku.

"Tuan Muda Sabaku pasti senang."

Nggak bakal aku berani ngelihatin penampilanku sama Gaara. Tunggu, 'Tuan Muda Sabaku'? "Gaara-_kun_?"

Azura mengangguk sopan. "Dia anak pemilik pantai dan villa ini."

Pantas aku tak melihat siapa pun disini. Jadi Gaara, punya pantai pribadi? Wow. "Sekarang d-dimana dia?"

"Tuan Muda pasti sedang ada di kamarnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara-_kun_?" Aku mendorong pintu kamarnya dengan takut-takut. Aku nggak pernah masuk kamar cowok. Bahkan kamar Neji-_nii_ saja nggak.

Kamar Gaara luas. Dindingnya dari kaca, dan sebuah tempat tidur bersprei putih terletak di tengah. Nuansa putih, dan aku cukup terkesan.

"Hinata?"

Aku berbalik, dan mendapatinya memakai sebuah jeans panjang. Dan _topless_. Oh. My. God. Jantungku berloncatan keluar. Tanpa sadar aku berjalan mundur.

"G-Gaara-_kun_, p-pakai bajumu," perintahku. Suaraku bergetar. Apalagi saat dia semakin dekat. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Aku semakin gugup sewaktu kakiku menubruk ranjang dan jatuh terduduk. Gaara masih mendekat. Oke, jantungku bisa meledak. Aku memejamkan mata, menarik napas. Tenang, Hinata, ini pasti tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Gaara-_kun_ tidak mungkin—

"Kalo ini seperti yang kamu pikirin, emang kenapa?"

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Mungkin aku sudah menyuarakan isi pikiranku. Kubuka mata takut, dan Gaara tampak menyeringai. Wajahnya terlalu dekat! Aku nyaris tak bisa bersuara.

"K-kalo itu—"

Brukk! Gaara mendorongku hingga tertidur di ranjangnya.

Mataku melebar. Iris _jade_ Gaara tampak jahil.

Hinata, bernapaslah!

"Kalo itu apa, hm?"

Aku bahkan tak bisa menemukan suaraku. Isi perutku berlompatan. Jantungku berjumpalitan.

Perlahan, mata Gaara yang berwarna hijau itu terlihat serius. Tunggu dulu! Itu artinya apa? Aku menelan ludah saat Gaara membawa wajahnya mendekat. Napasku memburu. Pipiku terasa panas. Tapi aku luluh. Aku memejamkan mata, dan ... Gaara mencium keningku.

Eh, kening?

Aku membuka mata, dan mendapati Gaara kembali membungkuk, mengecup pipi kanan dan pipi kiriku. Kemudian dia merebahkan diri di ranjang, di sampingku. Aku mendudukkan diri, memandangi beberapa perabotan lain di ruangan ini.

Mestinya aku senang. Gaara menciumku. Dia menyayangiku.

Tapi ... ada rasa lain yang menyeruak. Jika dia mencintaiku, dia pasti mencium bibirku, kan? Apa dia hanya memandangku sebagai seorang sahabat?

Aku ... kecewa.

"Sabaku-_san_, dimana—eh, Hinata?"

Aku mengusap mataku yang terasa basah, mengembalikan pandangan ke pintu kamar yang kini terbuka lebar. Sakura. Dia tersenyum sedetik, tapi kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Hinata?" Dia memandang Gaara. Aku ikut memandang pemuda itu. Apa yang salah?

Kupaksakan senyumku. Menggeleng. "Aku t-tadi cuman n-nyari Gaara-_kun_, kok."

Dia masih menatapku curiga, tapi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Sabaku-_san_, Naruto dan yang lainnya mana?"

"Naruto dan y-yang lainnya?" Aku mengulang pertanyaan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belakangan aku tau, kami tidak liburan berdua. Gaara mengajak geng Taka, beserta pacar-pacar mereka kesini. Sakura dan Ino yang sudah memintakan izin pada Neji-_nii_, dan kakakku itu mengizinkan. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya tidak hanya aku orang yang bergender perempuan di sini.

"Kamu tau, Hinata, aku penasaran."

Sakura berkata lambat-lambat ketika kami di dapur, membantu Azura dan dua orang pengurus villa lainnya untuk memasak makan malam. Acara di luar terpaksa kami batalkan karena cuaca tidak mendukung. Biar saja, toh liburan masih panjang.

"Penasaran a-apa?" Aku masih sibuk memotong-motong sawi.

"Tadi ... kamu dan Gaara..." Sakura tampak ragu. "Bukan maksudku nuduh kamu melakukan hal yang negatif, tapi Gaara yang _topless_, dan matamu berkaca-kaca ... kamu tau kan, gosip tentang kalian udah santer banget di sekolah. Ditambah lagi, kamu satu-satunya yang diajak Gaara kesini, sementara aku dan geng Taka pergi belakangan, dan kami bawa mobil sendiri." Sakura berdeham, "Aku cuman pengin tau, lho."

Aku menelan ludah. Jadi itu yang ada di pikiran Sakura tadi? Pantas saja dia curiga. "A-aku dan Gaara-_kun_ n-nggak ada apa-apa, kok."

Sakura menghela napas. "Maaf ya, bukan bermaksud menggurui. Cuman, kamu mesti hati-hati deh. Gaara nggak sebaik yang kamu pikirin. Mungkin kalian deket gara-gara insiden mading itu, tapi ... jadi pacar Naruto udah cukup bikin aku tau gimana sifat tuh cowok."

Gaara ... nggak sebaik yang aku pikirin? Bukan kayak panda merah yang selalu ada di pikiranku? Atau bukan orang yang mau untuk belajar dewasa kayak yang sering aku ajarin? Atau bukan orang yang selama ini deket sama aku?

Yang mana?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mestinya Sakura nggak mensugesti aku kayak gitu. Bener deh. Entah kenapa, justru aku jadi agak menjauh sama cowok itu. Padahal ini liburan kami. Padahal aku disini karena Gaara. Aku malah jadi deket sama anggota Geng Taka lainnya. Terutama Kiba. Dia salah satu anggota yang ramah dan kocak selain Naruto. Dan dia penggila anjing, bahkan dia bawa anjingnya, Akamaru ke villa ini.

Aku mengerjap saat sesuatu yang basah menyentuh wajahku. "Akamaru, s-sudah dong."

Akamaru menggonggong riang, nyaris meloncat-loncat di atas tubuhku. Mestinya aku nggak minta sama Kiba untuk bawa nih anjing ke kamarku.

Kulirik jam di meja. Jam lima pagi. Kembali kutatap Akamaru yang juga seakan memohon padaku. "Kamu m-mau jalan-jalan?"

Dia kembali menggonggong.

Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya aku harus merelakan waktuku. Kubasuh muka dan mengganti piyama dengan baju pantai dan _sweater_ yang juga kutemukan di kloset. "Ayo, Akamaru!"

Akamaru meloncat turun dari tempat tidur. Aku membuka pintu kamar, dan ... mendapati Gaara berdiri di depan kamarku, tangannya terulur, mungkin hendak membuka pintu.

"Gaara-_kun_?"

"Aku mau ngajak kamu jalan-jalan."

Aku menoleh ke arah Akamaru. "Kita jalan-jalan bertiga aja, g-gimana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jadilah kami menyusuri pesisir pantai, meskipun udara masih agak dingin dan hari masih gelap. Aku dan Gaara masih sama-sama terdiam, meskipun Akamaru berlari-lari mengelilingi kami dan menggonggong riang. Tapi perlakuan Gaara tetap sama. Dia masih menggenggam tanganku seperti biasa. Sewaktu dulu aku bertanya, Gaara bilang aku ceroboh dan sering jatuh jika tidak dipegangi.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kenapa kami jadi secanggung ini?

"Kamu mau lihat _sunrise_?"

Kutatap Gaara yang melirik jam tangannya. "Dimana?"

Gaara berlari, membawaku ke tempat yang berisi banyak karang. Wow, pemandangan terlihat jelas. Air laut, dan bahkan ombak menyapu kakiku. Semburat kemerahan terlihat dari kaki langit.

Gaara duduk di sebuah karang, dan aku duduk di sebelahnya. Kami masih terdiam, dan tangan kami masih bertautan.

"Aku nggak bermaksud bikin kamu marah." Suara Gaara memecahkan keheningan.

Aku mempererat genggaman kami. Mengenal Gaara bikin aku tau, ucapannya itu sama dengan kata 'maaf'.

"A-aku tau."

"Aku kelepasan." Gaara menghela napas. "Aku nggak sebaik yang kamu pikir."

Kalau ini masih dalam konteks dia ikut tawuran, berkelahi, atau merokok dan minum _whisky_ tanpa sepengetahuanku, ya, "Aku tau."

Tapi ... apa Gaara tau kekecewaanku karena dia nggak mencium bibirku? Apa aku harus jujur?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Sejujurnya, a-aku agak k-kecewa."

"Kenapa?"

"K-kamu ... n-nggak mencium bibirku," bisikku lirih, menundukkan wajah. Wajahku pasti merah.

Gaara pasti sedang menyeringai. "Hinata," Dia menyentuh kedua bahuku, melepaskan genggaman kami, "kamu emang bener-bener lucu."

Aku mengangkat wajah, memandang Gaara yang membuat posisi kami jadi berhadapan. Sekali lagi aku luluh dalam _jade_ pucatnya yang kini berubah serius itu. Memejamkan mata ketika bibir Gaara lambat-lambat menyapu keningku, pipi kanan dan kiri, puncak hidungku, dan ... menekan lembut bibirku.

Tak kusangka sensasinya seluarbiasa ini. Perutku bergejolak, dan sekujur tubuhku seakan dialiri listrik. Gaara perlahan-lahan mulai melumat bibirku, membuat napasku semakin memburu. Bibirnya terasa lembut dan umm ... manis di bibirku. Tanpa sadar aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku, memeluknya. Dia juga balas memelukku.

Lima menit kemudian Gaara melepas ciumannya. Aku terengah. Ciuman saja bisa menghabiskan banyak tenaga. Dia membenamkan wajah di perpotongan leherku. Napasnya menggelitik.

"Masih ingin berciuman, hm?"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Tidak. Jangan sering-sering, karena aku bisa pingsan. Aku kini mengerti kenapa Gaara tak ingin menciumku. Ciuman karena cinta bisa berubah menjadi nafsu. Yang mengendalikan kita otak, bukan hati.

Kami masih berpelukan. Aku bahkan lupa kalau tujuan awal kami adalah melihat matahari terbit, sementara kini matahari sudah agak tinggi. Aku pasti akan terus memeluk Gaara seandainya tidak teringat hal lain.

"Gaara-_kun_?"

"Hmm?"

"Akamaru d-dimana ya?"

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**A/N: **Yup, inilah story ketika mereka jadian! :P

Ini juga untuk ultah Gaara yang telat minta ampun, gomenasai... T.T

**Finished:** Klungkung, 07 January 2012, 07.40 a.m

Thanks for reading, review?


End file.
